


Spare the Rod

by OneEntireBee



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Boypussy, Caning, Crying, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Punishment, Rape, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/pseuds/OneEntireBee
Summary: Dracula could never bring himself to lay a hand on his little boy. Now that Adrian's all grown up and starting to rebel, it's time to change that.





	Spare the Rod

“I hope you know that I’m doing this for your own good.”

Adrian’s only response came in the form of a soft choking noise. It wasn’t as if he could speak around the gag in his mouth. The strip of leather was cloying and thick. It needed to be tough to withstand the gnashing of a dhampir’s teeth.

“I care for you, son. I truly do. But I cannot let disobedience go unpunished.”

Chains scraped against stone as Adrian tugged at his manacles. It was fruitless. The cuffs had been built to imprison monsters leagues stronger than an eighteen-year-old vampire hybrid. The castle’s dungeons were a place where hope went to die. Adrian just never thought he’d be a prisoner in his own home.

He hadn’t expected many things. For his mother to be ripped away from him. For his father to fall as hard as he had. For his own attempt at a noble rebellion to fail so spectacularly. Now, he found himself on the bloodstained surface of a table designed for torture, stripped naked, gagged and bound, and forced onto his hands and knees. 

Adrian would like to say he wasn’t afraid. He would be lying.

“I will be lenient with you,” his father promised, caressing the back of Adrian’s thigh like he was trying to soothe an animal. “If you were any other traitor, I’d have the beasts rip you apart and mount your head as a trophy. While you’re being punished, I’d like you to think of how much worse this could be. I expect you to show me gratitude for what I’m giving you.”

Adrian huffed through his nose and tried not to give any sort of reaction that could be mistaken for compliance. He would suffer through whatever tortures his father had planned, but he would not throw himself back to Dracula’s mercies. The man Adrian had grown up admiring and loving with all his heart was gone. What stood behind him was a monster.

“We’ll start with something simple.” Dracula moved away briefly, out of Adrian’s line of vision. Adrian craned his neck to try and follow, but the collar around his throat practically choked him for the attempt. It was tied to the table with a painfully short chain, which kept his head down and his lower body raised and eagerly presented for whatever depravities the lord of the castle had in mind.

Adrian felt his father’s returning presence more than he heard the vampire’s supernaturally light footsteps. Without even a scrap of warning, a sharp pain exploded across the skin of Adrian’s upper thighs. He jerked in his bonds and cried out around his gag, his hopes of remaining stoic ruined by the surprise of the blow.

“After all,” Dracula said, moving deliberately to let Adrian see the cane in his hand, “what better way to reprimand a naughty child?”

Dracula had far more strength behind his blows than a human man, and he held none of it back in punishing his son. The cane came down across Adrian’s thighs and ass with cracks that left the boy breathless. When the initial shock passed and it was clear that Dracula had no plans to stop any time soon, Adrian began to struggle. He writhed against his chains and clenched the muscles of legs in a useless attempt at shielding himself from the assault. There were no breaks, no softer strikes, just an endless flow of pain that felt far too vicious to come from such a small implement. Dracula only deigned to stop when Adrian felt like he was genuinely about to fall unconscious.

“Oh, Adrian.” The vampire came around to the front of the table and took his son’s chin in hand. Adrian blinked up at his father through a haze of tears — when did he start crying?

“This is good,” Dracula said softly, wiping away some of the tears that had fallen onto his cheeks. “You need to experience consequences. It’s my fault, really. . . I’ve spoiled you for so many years.” He pushed Adrian’s hair back from his forehead, which had grown damp with sweat. “Are you ready for your next punishment?”

The chain attached to Adrian’s neck clinked as he nodded fervently, pride forgotten. His whole body burned with shame. His vampire blood would ensure that his wounds healed, he should be able to take more, but he _couldn’t_. Never in all the years of training with his father had he experienced pain like this. He’d do anything to make it stop. Even if it meant inviting another kind of suffering.

Dracula didn’t drop the cane. He returned to the other side of the table, and Adrian stiffened, waiting for the slightest noise to indicate Dracula had put the infernal thing down. 

Instead, he felt the thin rod press between his legs. 

Adrian froze completely. He must be imagining this. The cane, heated by the damage it had done to his ass and thighs, was rubbing meaningfully against the lips of his pussy. Dracula wouldn’t — he couldn’t — not _there_ —

The cane came down on Adrian’s pussy with a crack. Adrian screamed. 

He shook his head furiously, trying to take back what he’d just agreed to, as Dracula continued to whip the sensitive flesh. It was too much. Blood rushed between his legs, making his thick pussy lips plump and red. It felt like he was getting more sensitive with every blow, and just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, the cane lashed out and landed directly on his swollen clit.

Adrian was reduced to a crying, sniffling mess by the time his father was done tormenting his pussy. Several times during the punishment he had tried to beg for mercy, the gag mangling his words into desperate cries and moans. When the cane finally clattered to the floor, all of Adrian’s muscles were quivering. He hardly even reacted when Dracula’s hands gripped his ass, claws digging into Adrian’s scars and bruises as he admired his work.

“You took it well,” Dracula praised, patting his son’s abused pussy in a gesture that Adrian had to assume was meant only to humiliate him further. “One more punishment will do, I think.”

Adrian sobbed. He couldn’t handle more of the cane. He couldn’t, he just _couldn’t_.

What pressed between his legs a few moments later wasn’t the cane. It was his father’s cock.

“It’s important that the lessons you learn tonight stay with you,” Dracula said calmly, speaking over Adrian’s incoherent grunts of protest. “This, you won’t forget.”

Adrian strained against his manacles and collar, desperately trying to escape the slow, inexorable push of his father’s cockhead. The abused flesh of Adrian’s pussy welcomed the thick, heavy length inside his body without his consent, and soon he felt utterly, uncomfortably full. 

“Good boy,” Dracula murmured. “You can take it.”

The meaning of the words didn’t hit Adrian until Dracula kept on pushing inside him. Of course, his father was bigger than a human, but this felt like too much. He couldn’t tell if Dracula managed to fit all the way inside, or if he simply got tired of waiting, but he began thrusting eventually. 

He wasn’t excessively rough about it, and there was something uniquely pleasurable about his thick cock stimulating Adrian’s inner walls. Adrian had experimented with himself like any teenage boy, but he’d never taken something this big. Under any other circumstances, Adrian could have let his mind enjoy this as much as his body was. But all he felt now was hatred, for himself as much as for his father. Adrian tried to focus on the stinging that lingered throughout his lower body, the pain that flared up every time his father’s thighs slapped against his. He tried to focus on the bite of the manacles that were already rubbing his skin raw. He tried to —

He came. Adrian came on his father’s cock, squirting and writhing as the elder vampire fucked him into submission. If Dracula was displeased or disgusted by the wetness that coated his cock and poured onto the table, he didn’t show it. He kept fucking his son’s overstimulated pussy, reminding the boy of his place on the most primal level.

Just before he came, Dracula grabbed Adrian by the hair and yanked his head up as far as the boy’s collar would allow it to go. Into his son’s ear, he growled, “Are you going to behave yourself from now on?”

He took Adrian’s sob as a “yes.”


End file.
